


About Time

by JimIsKing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimIsKing/pseuds/JimIsKing
Summary: Will and Hannibal unfortunately have to share a hotel bed. Oh the shame.100% fluff, for no reason at all.





	About Time

Will knew from experience that it was rather inconvenient to try to find a hotel room at the last minute. But seeing as Hannibal and he had not known at the time that they would be taking Abigail to Minnesota, they hadn't had time to book a hotel. One of them should have seen it coming, but Will knew neither one of them could think clearly when it came to Abigail Hobbs.

After as many hours of driving as they could all stand, they decided to stop for the night. But when they drove through town, most signs declared 'no vacancy' in various neon colors. When they finally stopped at a motel that didn't state one way or the other, they were informed there was a dance competition going on in town. The receptionist explained that the only room they had available had one queen bed and a futon. Furthermore, the next nearest town with accomodations was something like fifty miles away.

Will and Abigail looked far too tired to travel much longer, and so although it was far from ideal, Hannibal agreed. He grabbed their key and Will grabbed their bags, and they were quick to settle into the room. "I'll take the futon. I don't want to wake either of you if I... Can't sleep." Will said quietly.

Abigail yawned and shook her head. "I don't sleep much better, and it'll be bad on your back. You sleep with Hannibal on the real bed, I'll take the futon." She insisted. "Unless it would put your fragile masculinity at risk?" She posed the question with an innocent smile but they both knew it wasn't so simple.

"Not at all, my dear. We'll be alright, won't we, Will?" Hannibal said with a smile that Will unserstood meant that there was no arguing the point. 

"Of course. We'll be okay." He agreed. It wasn't as if either of them were strictly all that masculine anyway. At least, not in the traditional sense. "But if you can't sleep, you can wake us up." If Will could even manage to sleep for long. Tired as he was, he couldn't help but always consider the nightmares.

Abigail nodded and gave a placating smile. "I will." She said, though she had absolutely no intention of doing so. Hannibal and Will had enough to worry about between the two of them as it was, and she knew she'd be alright. "I'm going to shower." She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Will grabbed his bag and tugged off his buttoned shirt. He then pulled on a plain, gray t-shirt. "Is it inappropriate to sleep in my boxers around her?" He asked Hannibal, licking his lips. "I don't have any pajama pants. Well, honestly, I don't own pajamas at all, just t-shirts." He didn't particularly want to sleep in jeans, but he didn't want to make Abigail uncomfortable either.

"I have a spare set of pajamas that I am certain will be more comfortable to you, and would save Abigail's innocence." Hannibal suggested, opening his bag and attempting to find a folded set of sleeping clothes.

"No, I couldn't. If I have a nightmare I'll sweat right through those. I don't want to do that." He gave an embarrassed smile.

"Clothes can be washed. Please. I insist, Will." He offered the soft pajamas to Will. "I'm not worried about the clothes, I'm worried about you." He smiled when Will took the clothing. "Thank you."

Will looked at the silk blend shirt and pants in his hands. This was ridiculous, but he had to admit that he liked the way they felt. He pulled his t-shirt off and put on Hannibal's. He knew this was significant. It was intimate, to have someone wear your clothing. 

Will knew he wouldn't let anyone outside of this hotel room wear anything he had. Not that Hannibal would ever want to wear his clothes. He pushed those thoughts away and slipped off his jeans. He considered that he would normally be sheepish at the least about changing like that in front of someone, but this was Hannibal. 

Hannibal knew a lot worse about Will than what he looked like in his boxers. Not to mention that the first meal and real conversation he'd had with the man had been in a t-shirt and boxers. And he was a doctor. Will quickly pulled on the pants and considered the size difference between himself and Hannibal. It was most noticeable in how long the pants were on him. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling, but it was very different.

Hannibal changed swiftly and Will barely had a chance to tell himself not to look before he was clothed again. He sat down on the bed with a book and glanced at Will. "Get some rest, Will. You need it." He advised gently.

Will nodded a little and crawled into bed. He wrapped the blankets tightly around himself, his back to Hannibal, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Hannibal." He said softly. He was asleep before he could even say goodnight to Abigail, though he had planned to do so.

Hannibal found it endearing, how quickly Will fell asleep. When Abigail came out of the bathroom with wet hair and fresh clothes, Hannibal smiled at her and raised his finger to his lips, nodding at Will. She smiled back and settled into bed. Hannibal turned off the lamp and set his book aside before getting under the covers and closing his eyes. He didn't know if he could sleep just yet, but he would try, for the two he held most dear.

He was still not asleep when Will began to shift uneasily. "Shh, Will, you're alright." Hannibal whispered, reaching to cup Will's cheek and stroke his skin with a gentle thumb. "You're safe here. Nothing can harm you and you will harm no one, here." He pressed a kiss to Will's forehead. Will continued to squirm, and he started to perspire. 

Hannibal wrapped an arm gently around Will and pulled him to his chest. He rested his cheek on Will's hair. "Don't let the demons you see frighten you. Don't let yourself become them either. You are yourself, darling Will, and you always will be." He breathed the words into Will's hair and as the man calmed down, he began to fall asleep.

Abigail woke early and couldn't help but notice how comfortable the two looked together. She took a picture and quietly changed into clean clothes so she could go out and attempt to find some place to eat.

Will woke some time later, confused as to what the body encasing him was doing there. He slowly remembered falling asleep beside Hannibal, but nothing more. Was he missing something? He was too hot, and that's all he was sure of, but he didn't want to wake Hannibal. Which meant he had to choose between himself and Hannibal, and he'd never been good at that kind of choice.

He silently willed Hannibal to wake, nibbling on his lower lip. He shifted just a little, testing Hannibal's hold. It was pretty strong, and Will was certain that escape was impossible. He carefully kicked the covers off of himself, and began to cool enough that he wasn't roasting in Hannibal's embrace. Though, when he thought about it, Will realized how nice it was to be held in such a way.

Hannibal woke when Will nuzzled his head closer to his chest. He kept his eyes closed and listened to Will's pulse as it beat a little harder. "I apologize for the intrusion upon your personal space, Will, but it was the only way to calm you when you started to have a nightmare." He explained gently.

Will jumped when Hannibal spoke, then froze where he was. "I don't mind, Doctor Lecter." He breathed. "I'm sure it was good-natured." He began to pull away. "In any case, I'm fine now." He stood up and ran a hand over his face. "Thank you for allowing me to use your pajamas, and thank you for taking it upon yourself to stop my nightmares, but I don't need your comfort now." He quickly pulled off Hannibal's pajamas. "Do you want these, or do you want me to wash them?" He asked, frowning as he struggled to put on a clean pair of jeans. 

Hannibal stood up and moved to Will's side. "Is it that you fear intimacy, or just that you fear intimacy with me?" He asked gently. "Remember, I don't care about the clothes, I care about you. Keep them if you'd like. But right now just stop for a moment and look at me, Will. Please."

Will only managed to get his jeans to sit right, the zipper and button left undone as he stopped everything to look at Hannibal. "I'm not afraid of intimacy for intimacy's sake. But that meant something different than what it looked like, and I hate that. You're my therapist. I know you just want to help, but you've done your helping and now I just... I need a minute. No psycho analysis, no implications, just processing information."

Hannibal took a step closer to Will. He was such a sight to see, his hair ruffled, his chest exposed, his boxers showing through the open V of his jeans. "Let me just ask you one question, then I'll leave you alone to think." He suggested. At Will's resigned nod, he continued. "What if it had been intimate for intimacy's sake?"

Will crossed his arms, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable. "Why would it be?" He asked, a furrow in his brow and a soft frown on his lips. He glanced at Hannibal and frowned at his expression.

"Why couldn't it be?" The question was thrown back at him, which made Will even more frustrated.

"Because that's not how you being my psychiatrist works. This is a professional relationship. I told you that the moment you tried to lure me into your trap with food and praise. I don't want to be friends. I don't want to wake up like that, and I don't want yours and my obligation to Abigail to trick you or myself into thinking this could be some kind of family." He did up his pants and tugged on a shirt, glaring at the space a little past Hannibal's shoulder. 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at Will's outburst. He wondered who the man was actually upset with. "Here I thought we were only having conversations." He said, tilting his head just so to better study Will. "I am human, Will. Humans are allowed to fall victim to their feelings, are they not?"

"Feelings." Will echoed. It sounded like bullshit in his ears, but his eyes took in a perfectly earnest man. "Feelings of obligation?" He asked, struggling to try to meet Hannibal's eyes.

"No, Will. It is not your relationship to Abigail that appeals to me. It is your mind. That beautifully unique brain of yours is all I could ever ask for." Hannibal reached to cup the side of Will's head. "You are more than Abigail's father to me. Much, much more than that. I like to consider you a friend. And I can't help but wonder why you're afraid to see me as a friend."

"Because then I would have to accept the fact that you're important to me. That I want to have you in my life, and not just that I need you." Will closed his eyes and half leaned into the hand that supported his head. 

"It's okay to be vulnerable to someone you trust, Will. Trust me not to hurt you. Because I won't. I can promise you that." Hannibal smiled, a soft, fond thing. Will wanted so badly to believe it.

"I want to." Will said. "I want to let you in. But I'm afraid." He met Hannibal's eyes, dark as chocolate, perhaps mixed with cherries. Or blood.

Hannibal smirked as he looked at Will before he leaned into the man's personal space and kissed him softly. "Don't be afraid." He breathed. "I would hate to hurt you." He promised.

Will took a little step back and looked at Hannibal for a moment. "Okay." He said quietly, creeping back toward Hannibal and taking his hand gently. "But just... Take it slow." He squeezed Hannibal's hand. "Please."

Hannibal understood, and he nodded. "Of course, Will." He pressed a kiss to the back of Will's hand before letting it go at the sound of the door.

"Oh my god, finally." Abigail rolled her eyes. "I just came to grab my jacket. I'm leaving. Don't make a mess for the staff to clean up, okay?" She grabbed her jacket and left with a smirk.

Will looked at Hannibal and laughed softly. "She's such a clever girl." He took Hannibal's hand and kissed it like Hannibal had done to his. "Maybe instead of making a mess we could cuddle some more?" He suggested.

"Nothing would make me happier, my dear Will." Hannibal said as he led Will back to the bed. They both relaxed and Hannibal easily took Will into his arms to hold him against his chest. 

They were still like that when Abigail came back.


End file.
